Three Small Words
by FuschiaContessa
Summary: Hermione and Draco finally get it over with on the Hogwart's Express. One shot. Rated M for extreme sexual themes, don't say you weren't warned.


Hermione gasped for breath as she fingered herself harder and harder. Her cunt was so wet that she could fit four slender fingers inside unblinkingly.

She ground against her own hand in the lavatory compartment of the Hogwarts Express, silently imagining her fingers being replaced by a fat, hard cock. Specifically, Draco Malfoy's fat, hard cock.

It was the beginning of Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she had found (to her initial dismay) that the better part of her life at school would now be shared by none other than the loathesome Draco Malfoy.

At the thought of Malfoy pounding her against a wall, she came hard and fast around her own hand, seizing and throbbing as sweet juices spilled out of her aching cunt.

A moan escaped her bee-stung lips as the last flutters of her orgasm left her collaspsed against the wall, panting for air.

She pulled herself together, washed her hands, re-fixed her hair, and left the lavatory. As she strolled down the hall past compartments of chattering students, Hermione allowed herself to wonder exactly what it was about Malfoy that got her so hot.

Sure, he was muscular, tall, and sexy, but he was also a complete arse! She reached the Head Compartment at the back of the train, and stepped inside.

"Been getting off in the bathroom, I assume?" said Draco with a nasty sneer.

"I have done no such thing!" retorted Hermione, somewhat unconvincingly.

"Granger, your cheeks are pink, you're gasping for air, and you practically collapsed into your seat. I am no fool. So who was it to? Ickle Ronnikins, I'd imagine. He's hardly worth the thought..."

Hermione was angry now.

"Just because I need to get off every now and then does not give you an excuse to harass me about my sexual tendencies, you bastard!"

Surprise flitted across Draco's face.

"So you were getting off then?"

Hermione analyzed his face, and was surprised to find something more like lust than hatred flashing through his eyes.

"Well, if you must know, I was getting rather horny from this long train ride, and yes. I needed to get rid of some...ahem..._stress_."

Hermione smirked to herself. _That oughta give him something to think about!_

Draco's eyes clouded over even more with lust at this point, so much that Hermione was sure of what it was.

"I bet, in you're fantasies, Weasley actually has a cock to speak of..." Draco more laughed these words than spoke them.

Hermione's skirt was rather short. She spread her legs just enough so that Draco could catch a glimpse of her wet pink thong.

"It wasn't to Ron." she half whispered in throaty voice.

Draco saw the wetness between her thighs and let out a low moan of desire. Why did she have to be so goddamn sexy? She knew exactly what she was doing to him, and she _liked_ it!

"Fuck you, bitch."

Hermione smiled at these words. She had ellicited a reaction from the infamously untouchable Draco Malfoy!

"Fuck me? Do you want to fuck me Draco? Do you want slam your fat, hard Malfoy cock into my _hot_, _wet_, _tight_, _Mudblood cunt_?"

At these words, Draco lost control. He flung himself at Hermione, slamming her against the wall of the compartment.

Hermione could feel his bulging erection pressing up against her, and she ground her hips against it hard.

Draco pressed his entire body against her, easily covering her small frame with his muscular one.

He cupped her breasts through her shirt with one hand, and used the other to hike up her skirt. She rubbed her thighs together deliberately, and the thong slipped off.

Hermione got rid of Malfoy's pants and he dragged his hard cock against her clit, torturing her, making her beg.

_Sweet Jesus! He had to be at least ten inches!_

He thrusted three fingers into her cunt and she ground against his hand blindly, begging for more. He removed his fingers and forced her to taste her own juice. She lapped it greedily from his fingers until none was left.

They ground against eachother and Hermione was slammed against the window with such force that it cracked. Malfoy's cock was deep inside her tight, wet cunt, fucking her as hard as he could. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in further as they blindly crashed against the compartment wall, screaming and shrieking, moaning and thrusting.

Hermione came first, seizing around Malfoy's fat cock, throbbing against him hard in a flood of sweet cunt juice. Draco followed shortly after, shooting come deep inside her and screaming Hermione's name as they both collapsed onto the seat, Draco still inside her.

They laid there for a while, absorbing eachother's juices and trying to catch their breath.

Draco drifted off to sleep with his cock still buried in her cunt, unaware that Hermione had other plans for that long, fat, delicious cock.

She slowly dragged Draco's cock out of her, and his eyelids fluttered. He was immediately hard again as Hermione swirled her tongue around the swollen head of his dick. She dragged her tongue slowly and deliberately up and down the length of his cock. He hardened even more than he could have imagined as he anticipated what would be next. She took him halfway into her mouth, teasing him with her tongue, building him up until he was sure he would crash over the edge, and then just as easily bringing him back down again. She was in control.

Hermione Granger, mousy little bookworm, had complete control over this wonderfully sexual being. She was winning.

Point one for the light side.

She jacked him off the rest of the way, with hands still soaked in her own juices, and he came hard, squirting come all over her face.

He lay there, simply exhausted and uttered three small words that Hermione had eagerly waited to hear. They represented her victory.

"Fucking Mudblood cunt."

Hermione smiled and kissed Malfoy chastely on the cheek, clearly inviting him to do better.

He accepted the challenge.

Fin

My first fic ever, R&R if it's not too much trouble, I'm looking for some constructive criticism. By the way, all I'll ever be writing for this site is smut, so don't expect your flames and angry protests to be taken to heart.

xkissesx

-Tess


End file.
